


Big Bad Woof

by Criminalmind1927



Series: Kinktober 2019 [11]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Licking, M/M, Rimming, cum licking- this isn’t already a tag? Lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 13:29:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21137477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Criminalmind1927/pseuds/Criminalmind1927
Summary: This was one of my favorite prompts.Day 22: LickingRhett wakes Link up in the best way possible.😛😛😋😛😍😍😍





	Big Bad Woof

Link woke to an odd sensation. He lay on his stomach, his body warm, his face surrounded by his favorite pillow, but the backs of his legs felt… wet? As he stirred awake, he craned his neck to look down at what could be causing the odd feeling. The comforter swayed and there was clearly a very large man under it. He was on all fours, face at Link’s knees, he was giving wet open mouthed kisses to Link’s calves. 

“Baby?” Link croaked.

“Shhhh…” the voice under the blanket hushed him and continued his lavishing attention on the back of Link’s knees, causing the man to wiggle at the tickling sensation.

“Whatcha doin down there, Rhett?” Link questioned, still half asleep.

“Shhh…big bad woof’s gonna eat you up…” Link started to giggle at his husband’s sweet mispronunciation, but then his mind went blank as Rhett started licking flat lines up the backs of Link’s thighs, beginning from the outside and working his way in. Link’s legs were quaking when his warm, wet tongue started to lick up his inner thighs. He began to move against the sheets, his cock desperate for the friction, but before Rhett reached the sweet spot between Link’s legs, he pulled off and switched to the other leg. The sensuous torture repeated with slow long drags of Rhett’s tongue all over Link’s tan thighs, moving ever inward. Link couldn’t keep still, he squirmed and wriggled and let out little whines, feeling overwhelmed by Rhett’s long tongue.

He reached the inner thigh again, but did not stop this time. Rhett’s tongue dragged in between Link’s thighs, his face in the center, teasing and tickling the bottom of Link’s ballsack. Link kept his eyes squeezed shut as he moaned unchecked and begged for more. 

He moaned into the pillow, “Rhett, baby… nnuuh fuck! More… I need more... give it to me, baby…” Rhett obliged by pulling Link’s cheeks apart and depositing the slick wetness up and around his entrance. 

“Fuck! Yeah, Rhett… right there… fuck!” Rhett continued licking all around Link’s sweet spot, occasionally detouring to nibble on an ass cheek. His thumb took over the pressure as Rhett started to lazily and shallowly enter Link with his thick digit.

“Fuck, Rhett. I could cum like this…” Link was out of breath. Rhett growled and gave another nip to the soft flesh of his ass. He removed his thumb and flipped Link over abruptly, causing Link’s erection to make a slapping sound when it hit his stomach. Rhett stroked Link’s cock and gave it slow, lazy licks up the sides. 

“Cum, baby. I wanna clean it up.” Another lick from base to tip had Link’s muscles shaking. His thighs twitched as he came quietly at first, but his silence was broken by a long dirty moan as Rhett began to lick up the spilled cum. 

“Rheeeett! Fuck. Clean me up baby, get it all. Shit!” Link covered his eyes with his forearm, utterly exhausted and completely spent. Rhett continued to clean up Link’s orgasm with his small kitten licks, making sure he got every drop. When he was satisfied, he crawled up to Link, held him close and gave him a deep kiss. 

“Let’s go back to sleep, bo.” 

“After that??” Link exclaimed. Rhett chuckled and held him tighter. “Please don’t confuse this with complaining... but where the hell did that come from?”

Rhett took a dreamy sigh and answered thoughtfully, “Just couldn’t sleep one more minute without showing you.”

Link pulled back to look into Rhett’s sleepy green eyes, “Showing me what?” 

“How much I love you. I needed to make you feel like the most important person in the world. Because that’s what you are to me.” 

“Rhett I…”

“Plus I was horny.” 

“There it is.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a blast. Lemme know if you liked it? I would love that! ❤️❤️😘😘


End file.
